Savior
by Missing White Wings 15
Summary: Vampires and Vampire Hunters? Can they coexist or are they too different? Will ancient history prevent two young people from falling in love? Edits/Updates
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend**

Vampires…

A creature of hell that humans have never allowed themselves to be completely comfortable discussing without looking around corners and in the dark afraid. The vampire is the creature of the night, it feasts on the blood of helpless humans that have allowed themselves to forget the warnings of their elders about being alone at night.

Vampires… They are said to be the most evil and satanic of the devil's minions; his very own children of Hell.

Would you believe that the vampire stories that you have been told as a child are just that? Stories. The real Vampire is different. If you knew the real truth about the Vampire would you be able to trust anyone again? Even those close to you? No. Vampires are very real and can be anywhere. Or anyone.

Whoever had said that humans are helpless against the powers of Vampires was dead wrong. There is one group that fights against the minions of the Devil. _Demon Hunters_.

But these Demon Hunters are about to find out that not all Vampires are as evil as the stories that humans and other Demon Hunters tell them to be.

The true legends speak of a rogue Vampire clan.

Demon Hunters don't even fully believe that legend. But one young Demon Hunter is about to find that some legends are very true…

But the true question is still unanswered… can Vampire and Hunter coexist?

Some legends say that they did at one point, an ancient clan of rogue Vampires and a clan of Demon Hunters.

But things definitely are not the same as they used to be…


	2. The Story Begins

I'm sorry this took me so long to put out. I had a hard time starting it. I know where I want it to go but I couldn't figure out how to start…. So if this chapter is really bad I apologize. Hopefully it will get better.

18 March 2013: So I'm going through and doing a little editing and updating now.

**The Story Begins**

"Van! Get Up! We do still have school today ya know!"

A low sleepy growl came in response to the voice coming from his doorway. It was too early to get up. Especially with the training he had done last night.

The girl in the doorway to Van's room groaned as she realized that her older brother wasn't going to be getting out of bed any time soon. She had hoped that for once he wouldn't be glued to his bed. Well if he thought that she would leave him alone to sleep through the morning he was dead wrong. Slowly and quietly she crept into her brother's room. She managed to come to the side of Van's bed without disturbing his sleep. Taking a deep breath she quickly threw back his covers and yelled in his ear. "Get up you lazy bum! We have school today!"

Van instantly shot up, "Aahh!" Not being able to calm himself he fell off the bed on the other side. He landed on his butt on the floor tangled up in his sheets from the waist down. "What the hell do you think you're doing Merle!"

"If you would have just gotten up when I told you to I wouldn't have had to do that. Besides we have to go to school in about thirty minutes." Feeling content Merle left her brother's room.

"Did you get him up?"

"Yeah…I think so… but tomorrow you get to wake him up. I think he's beginning to go back to sleep after I wake him up."

Merle's eldest brother laughed. "I'll get him next time."

"Folken, Merle, is Van up yet?"

"Merle says Van doesn't want to get up Mom."

Folken and Merle's mother sighed. "Get him up somehow, otherwise you'll be late for school."

Once their mother left Folken smirked. "I'll get him up." He turned and went back upstairs to his brother's room.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

Walking into Van's room Folken came up to Van's bed. Van had gotten back into bed and fallen asleep again after his sister had left. Folken leaned down towards Van's ear. "Van… Maria Adele is here…"

"What!" Van sprung up in bed. Now he was wide-awake. Looking around quickly he found that he was alone in the room with just his siblings. With an irritated glare he found that his brother and sister were trying to hold in their laughter. "You liar!"

Folken just smirked. "I'm leaving in ten minutes. If you're not ready Merle and I will leave without you and you can walk or take the bus to school. Your pick."


	3. New Student

**Chapter 3: New Student**

**Author's Note: **Yes, I have edited and changed things a little bit in this chapter. I'm getting back to my stories so I figured some change was due, if anything just to help me get back into the groove of things.

**The New Student**

Van groaned to himself loudly. School was the last place that he wanted to be. Scratch that. Training was just as bad, if not worse. Last night's training had continued on into the very early hours of that morning. Fortunately his first class of the day was European History. Sitting in the back of the classroom had the advantage of being able to sleep unnoticed.

Dropping his backpack by his seat he slumped into his chair.

"Hi Van."

Van groaned again loudly as he heard an overly sweet and fake sweet voice near his left ear. "Hi Maria."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

_Could she be any more obvious?_

"Alright class, we have a new student today." Van sighed as Mrs. Harkinson quieted everyone down. It was odd to get a new student a month and half into the school year. "Please come in dear," she addressed someone who was obviously standing outside the classroom door. Slowly the new student walked in.

Van's eyes widened. A girl walked into the room slowly. Her sandy blonde hair was down to her shoulders. The girl looked around the room with little interest. When her green eyes settled on him he felt an eerie chill go down his spine.

"I'd like to welcome Hitomi Hoshino." Mrs. Harkinson directed her attention back to Hitomi. "Please take a seat behind Van Fanel. Mr. Fanel please raise—" Mrs. Harkinson stopped mid-sentence when Hitomi started to automatically walk towards Van before he could even raise his hand to show where he was seated.

Hitomi looked down at Van briefly before she sat down behind him. She smirked as she saw him just barely visibly shiver again. As Hitomi sat down she whispered into his right ear, "Is it really that cold in here? Or do I make you nervous?"

There was something about her voice and aura that made Van inwardly uncomfortable.


	4. Calm and Unnerved

**Chapter 4: Calm and Unnerved**

**Calm but Unnerved**

Normally Maria Adele would keep Van awake throughout European History with her constant attempts at getting him to agree to her sexual advances. Today was quite different now. This new girl; this Hitomi Hoshino, she was a unique person. There was something completely unnerving about her. What bothered Van about it was that he couldn't figure out just what it was.

When the bell that signaled the end of class finally rang an hour later Van didn't follow his classmates out the door as he usually would. He also wasn't the only one that decided to take their time in leaving the history room. Still sitting behind him was the new girl. If it weren't for his daily rigorous training he probably would have had a panic attack.

Hitomi sat calmly behind Van as she watched his aura attempting to hide the uncertainty and concern over her close presence. She was enjoying indirectly making him squirm internally. "So I do make you nervous. I didn't realize that I was that beautiful."

That was unexpected. He was used to the other girls in his school talking to him in a seductive manner but her voice was different. There was a natural smoothness and sultry air. The Hoshino girl was definitely above the average high school girl. Something about the way she spoke calmed his nerves. Turning in his seat slowly Van allowed himself to face her for the first time. "Who are you?"

The new girl let out a soft laugh. "I think that Mrs. Harkinson went over that quite well. I am Hitomi Hoshino, I just moved here."

Her smile was gorgeous. Van couldn't help but stare at her. Her statement earlier about her being beautiful wasn't far from the truth. Her hair wasn't just blonde; there were touches of magenta mixed in. Being parted from the right her bangs gently cascaded over her left side covering her left eye completely while the rest of her hair fell softly to her shoulders. Suddenly her smile changed to a satisfied smirk right before she stood up from her desk.

Leaning down Hitomi placed her right hand on his shoulder as she put her lips to his ear. "All in due time Van Fanel." Before pulling back she placed a soft kiss on his tanned cheek. Walking away she smirked to herself knowing that she left the poor boy sitting in the empty classroom stunned and touching his cheek feeling the lingering touch of her cool lips.


End file.
